This invention relates to an optical system for varying focal power along one principal meridian. The system provides an effective focal range from 250mm to 416.6mm along one meridian and a fixed effective focal distance of 333mm along the other principal meridian. An optional color correction plate provides good color correction substantially eliminating chromatic aberration of the system.